friend-zoned
by writtenby
Summary: one moment of silence, please.
1. Natsu Dragneel

**disclaimer: **i don't own fairy tail. :)  
**title: **friend-zoned  
**summary: **one moment of silence, please.  
**dedication: **to all you bros. pulling a pewds moment here.  
**notes: **i should be asleep. and lucy shoulda said yes. i guess i wanted to try writing some COMEDY for once, but it...didn't work...anyways, read and review, i guess! have fun! enjoy! I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE OF FAIRY TAIL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL WANT. THANKS.

.

.

.

He and his tiny brain decided that if he were to ask Lucy out like Mira had told him to, he must do it the way Lucy liked him best - just him.

He'd always wondered why Lucy always hung around him, and he realized that it was probably because she liked him just the way he was (no, it _wasn't _because they were on the same team, it _wasn't _because he always sneaked into her bedroom).

So, Natsu being Natsu, decided doing this the Natsu Way was the Best Way.

.

.

.

"LUSHI I LOVE YOU GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE."

And then, on her face, appeared the sweetest, most apologetic expression. Natsu only noticed the sweet part. Everyone else, smarter than Natsu, clearly saw the hint of regret. All around him, mutters of, "Friend-zoned...", "Ooh, he's gonna be rejected...", and, "He'll get put in the friend-zone."

While Lucy took her time to compose an answer, Natsu thought about what friend-zoned meant.

Lucy said, "I'm sorry, Natsu...I mean, you're a great friend and all..." then a huge groan went around the room.

"...to be expected," someone muttered.

"...but I can't go out with you. I mean, I mean - you're still my best friend!"

"OKAY, AS LONG AS YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND!" he slung an arm around her shoulders and grinned.

The guild members shook their heads.

Mutters once again arose around the tables and tankards of beer.

"One moment of silence for our lost brother," Gray said.

"Amen," Laxus grunted.

.

.

.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped.

.

.

.

Natsu had been officially friend-zoned.

.

.

.

**written_by**


	2. Gray Fullbuster

**disclaimer: **i don't own fairy tail.  
**title: **friend-zoned  
**summary: **that lucky bitch.  
**dedication: **noooooo  
**notes: **this is the most horrible thing ever. THIS IS LIKE A TROLL. well i'm sorry it's late and i'm cramming and juvia wouldn't no. no. no. noooo. okay so the theme of this one is juvia friend zoning gray but noooo.

.

.

.

No.

.

.

.

Just no.

.

.

.

Juvia does not friend-zone Gray.

.

.

.

It doesn't work that way.

.

.

.

Life doesn't work that way.

.

.

.

Too bad.

.

.

.

"Juvia, I like you."

.

.

.

"GRAY-SAMA JUVIA LOVES YOU TOO LET JUVIA LOVE YOU COME HERE DARLING GRAY-SAMA YOU WERE BORN TO BE LOVED BY JUVIA~ GRAY-SAMA COME HAVE SOME OF JUVIA'S GRAY COOKIES LOOK JUVIA EVEN HAS A BODY PILLOW~"

.

.

.

"What a lucky bitch," Laxus grunted.

.

.

.

"Amen," said Natsu.

.

.

.

"Aye, sir!" chirped Happy.

.

.

.

**written_by**


	3. Gajeel Redfox

**disclaimer: **i don't own fairy tail.  
**title: **friend-zoned  
**summary: **what a fucking idiot  
**dedication: **nice people  
**notes: **i don't even remember what the summary was please don't bitch about it thanks and cheers to the dumb asses we're about to see in action now lets go back and put all the apostrophes in because enjoy the story and i hate grammar english is not my first language thanks for understanding

.

.

.

Gajeel was not a coward. If anything, he spit in the face of love. In fact, that was probably why the love section of his brain malfunctioned so often - it was still working hard to wipe that spit off.

So when Lily told him he liked Levy, and Mira did too, and told him to confess, he was like, "Why not?" Because he didn't give a fuck about what she would reply...oh goddamnit, of course he was worried about what she would say in return. Did she like him back? Lily and Mira said so, but honestly, Mira was _Mira _and Lily...okay, Lily was his cat, and his cat was trustworthy, but that didn't justify Levy possibly liking him back.

But then again, Gajeel was not a coward. So he decided to give it a try at least. If all failed, he could go on a hundred year quest for Metallicana.

.

.

.

Despite all of her romance novels and her big brain, Levy was hopelessly horrible at interpreting anything based on love.

Unfortunately, so was Gajeel, as one could tell from his completely half-assed confession. In fact, it was the confession itself that probably elicited the whole friend-zone response...but Gajeel tried his best. "Ey, Shorty, I uh, like ya. Even though yer short. An' shrimpy."

Levy's face turned an interesting shade of red, but it was from anger. "Stop calling me-oh. OH," she said, as she realized that he was kind of complimenting her. "Well, I'm glad you like me. We wouldn't be friends if we didn't like each other."

Gajeel shrugged. "Yeah, I'm glad...we're, uh, friends...too," he slinked away, telling himself he'd done everything he could. Besides, she kind of liked him. And no, he wasn't disappointed.

.

.

.

"We don't give moments of silence to fucking idiots," Laxus said.

.

.

.

"Amen," said Natsu.

.

.

.

"Aye, sir!" chirped Happy.

.

.

.

**written_by**


End file.
